1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pin connection systems for elevated causeways, and more particularly to such systems having safety stops attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The old method of connecting causeways to pipe pilings was to weld the causeway sections to the pipe piling using steel gusset plates. The welding procedures required many welders, welding machines, as well as miscellaneous support equipment. The welding process was very time-consuming requiring the use of a temporary connection system so that jacks could be removed before the permanent weldable connection was installed. In addition, the welded connection ws too rigid a connection for the flexible pier system and could not be reused. Also, removal of the welded connection was time-consuming and required substantial additional support equipment.
In contradistinction, the present invention can be quickly installed by two men and can be easily removed and reused. No threaded fasteners or other complex mechanisms which may be damaged by salt water are required for load transfer as is the case in prior art devices utilizing tensile members.